


You’re my everything

by Rosaheartfell13



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, One Sided Love, Rape, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere 2p france, all rights to the owners, creepy shit!, i don't own anything by the creaters of hetalia, more tags to be added later, sleep watching, stalker 2p france
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaheartfell13/pseuds/Rosaheartfell13
Summary: After a late shift, you’re finally able to go home. You bump into a passed out man, unable to leave him like that you take him home, what you didn’t expect him to do was start showing up everywhere. Why is he following you!





	1. Chapter one; Seeing the bright sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, i'm new at this so please forgive me of any mistakes and please let me know if you see any! Okay enjoy! :) 
> 
> Also i am so sorry its so short!

“Be safe on your way home y/n.” Your manager calls out to you as you exit out the doors, glancing over your shoulder, you smile brightly at her before speaking. “You to Lisa, don’t stay up too late.”

 

With that you started walking through the winding streets, making sure to be careful of the dark alleys. Unfortunately, for you, the cloudy night sky started thundering as the first few drops of rain fell down. “Shit!” Without thinking too deeply, you run to the nearest shelter as you watch the rain become hail. Sighing deeply, you barely catch the faint snoring coming from beside you. Whipping your head towards the sound, you are surprised to see a handsome man passed out, empty wine bottle in hand. His face was very attractive, but he looked to be unshaven and unkempt which caused his good looks to be wasted in your opinion. Using the tip of your foot, you push him. “Hey, you shouldn’t sleep here…”

 

He only made a disgruntled sound as he rolled away from you. At seeing how dead asleep he was you made a decision. Picking the man up by one of his arms, you quickly shoved yourself under him to support his weight. “Please don’t make me regret this tomorrow.” With that, you dragged the man to your small flat, just outside of the shopping district. The second you got inside the drunken man groped you. Not willing to deal with him, you drop him. Once his head hit the floor he seemed to wake up fully, looking at you with confusion for a moment before a lazy grin spread over his features. “Don’t know how I got you while this drunk, but I won’t argue.” He stood up to his full height as he spoke, unbuttoning his shirt as he kept eye contact with you.

 

His eyes were the thing that caught your attention, they were a pricing violet, seeming unreal. You felt as if you were being pulled into them as you stared, but were broken free of the trance once he came over to you and grabbed you by your hips. His French accent laced with lust as he purred into your ear. “Z safe word is water.” The second after he spoke, his lips locked with your in a bruising kiss. His mouth tasted like cheap wine and smoke, but he his tongue played with yours expertly, drawing out a low moan from you. Once he finally broke the kiss, he stared at your flushed appearance, seemingly enjoying the result of his kiss. Realizing what was about to happen, you shoved him as hard as you could, only causing him to move back ever so slightly. “Ge-get out! I didn’t bring you here to have sex!”

 

He seemed to be stunned for a moment before he let you go. “What do you mean?”

 

“What do I mean! You were passed out drunk on the side of a building while it was hailing!”

 

“Oh.”

His face dropped as he let you go, his eyes cast downwards as if ashamed of his actions. Feeling a bit guilty, you take a deep breath in before speaking again. “Look, you’re clearly too drunk to go anywhere… You should stay here till you sober up. But! You cannot do that to me again, or else I’m kicking you out!”

 

He stared at you, his face unreadable. Unsure of what to do next, you walk in front of him, gesturing for him to follow. “This is the kitchen, feel free to grab anything you want or need and there is the couch.”

 

Once you pointed to the couch in the living room, he instantly went to it, laying down face first. “You must be really tired…”  _ If he's so sleepy, why would he try and make a move like that?  _ Remembering the kiss, your face flushed a brilliant red. Not wanting to admit that you wished he had continued, you turned to the kitchen. After getting a glass of water for the drunkard, you walked over to him only to see he was sitting up. His eyes lazily dragging down your figure, effectively sending a shiver throughout your body. “Could you not stare at me like that.”

 

He didn’t seem to understand your words or he just didn’t care. Not wanting to be close to him while he was looking at you like a starved man you placed the water on the coffee table. “Drink that before sleeping… You can use the shower in the morning if you like, blankets and pillows are in the chest… the bathroom is the first door to the right. Goodnight!”

 

You wasted no time as you quickly rushed to your room, making sure to lock the door as you got ready for bed.


	2. daylight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I am back with a new update!! YEAHHHH! WOO! So real quick!
> 
> Mon amour = my love   
> A bientôt = See you soon  
> Cher = Dear  
> Mon cher = My dear

As you slept peacefully, you were completely unaware of the man watching you from the side of your bed. His blonde hair, taking on a silver glow in the morning light. Purple eyes giving him an unholy look, as he stared at your sleeping form. As he slowly reached out, you rolled over to him, his hand mere inches away from your face. He spoke in a low voice as his fingers brushed some stray hair from your face. “Belle.” Your eyebrows scrunched together as your sleep had been disturbed. As your eyes slowly opened you were confused, the drunkard from yesterday was in your room. _ This has to be a hallucination. _ You closed your eyes tightly for a moment.  _ As soon as I open my eyes again, he’ll be gone. _ Once you opened your eyes again, you saw nothing. No one was in front of you any longer. Not being one for realistic dreams, you sat up in your bed and scanned your room. The drunkard was in front of your door, seemingly trying to open it without a sound.

 

“What are you doing?” He froze, hand still on the doorknob as he looked over his shoulder. He made no attempt to explain himself, he just shrugged before opening the door. Now uncaring of whether it made a sound or not. You were dumbstruck for a while, just staring at the door. Once you regained some of your composure you were pissed.  _ How the hell did he get in here! I locked the door! Wait, did he do anything to me while I was asleep?! _ You glanced at the clock on your nightstand. It was noon, right on the dot.  _ How long was he watching me for?  _ Forcible removing yourself from the warm blankets, you make your way out the door to find him. Fully prepared to yell at him for being a creep before kicking him out on his ass. Once you were in the main area, you were shocked. On the kitchen table was pancakes, and from the looks of it, they were still hot. There was also a note beside the stack. Walking over to it, you pick it up and examined it carefully.

 

‘Mon Amour, thank you for helping me the other night. A bientôt   

 -François’

 

You had no idea what the French meant. You made a metal not to look it up after eating the delicious looking pancakes. After taking the first bite of the fluff delight, you started to woof them down.  _ This is delicious! _ You were happy you didn’t have to worry about eating like a lady since your guest was gone now. At least, that's what you had assumed. But when the bathroom door opened and a half-naked Francois walked out, you’d thought you’d die from embarrassment. Your whole face felt like it was on fire as you tried to swallow the large bit you had taken. Francois, just gave you a cocky grin as you struggled. Once you had finally gotten it down, you glared at him. He only gave you a wave before he walked to the couch, grabbing his shirt and putting it on. Your face burned as you realized he was changing right there! You barely made it in time, as you turned around you caught a glimpse of his towel falling. Heart now pounding in your ears as you stood stock still. “You shouldn’t change in public like that!” He let out a deep chuckle before he spoke in a seductive tone that sent shivers through you.

 

“It is just you and I Cher.” Hearing him speak with that tone and accent, was simply sinful. You chanced a glance over your shoulder, to tempted not to. He was now fully clothed, but the way he was staring at you cause a rush of heat to race through you. He instantly smirked when he caught your gaze, causing you to turn fully into a tomato. You looked away again, eyes focusing on a very interesting spot on the floor. “Oh, Mon Amour. You got a call.” You whipped around to stare at him, now remembering the reason you came out of your room so early. Before you could begin to yell at him for being a creep he spoke again. “That’s why I went in your room. She said it was urgent.” This had your attention. _ So he was about to wake me up?  _ You thought about it for a moment before you wondered why he would try to sneak out if he had indeed tried to wake you.

 

“Why would you try to sneak out then?” Your eyes narrowed slightly as you stared him down. He looked away for a moment before sighing.

 

“Mon cher, you looked ready to kill when you awoke.” This caused to blush once again. Before your embarrassment could get any worse he continued. “The call was from a Lisa. Something about needing you to come in right away.” He looked you over curiously as you deadpanned. _ Oh, it was work calling… FUCK! _ At that moment you rushed to your room, getting dressed as fast as you could before rushing to the bathroom to brush your teeth. You’d have bet your life, that you looked insane at that moment. Hair half out and half in a messy braid. Your black sunflower dress threw on without a care, and to top it all off. You only got three hours of sleep. So, you were guessing you looked like complete shit. Still, right before you rushed out the door and to the store. You paused, eyes staring at the man who had just sat down to eat some of the pancakes.

 

“Look I have to run out for a sec, so please don’t steal anything! And no going into my room!” With that you rushed to the liquor store, hoping that whatever it was, wasn’t your fault. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you ready to go to work!?!


	3. Blue brid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with a new chapter, hope you like it.

The second you walked in Lisa yelled at you. “Y/n! Did you see anyone in the store before you left?” You shook your head as you wondered why the hell she had yelled at you. She looked conflicted for a moment before letting out a deep sigh. “Sorry, looks like someone took a few bottles of wine from the back last night… the head office wants to know who's to blame, or who broke in without any of the cameras seeing anything.” Her face looked worn down as you scanned her over. After frowning an idea popped into your head.  
  
“Did you check the shops beside ours? They might have gotten them on tape.” Her eyes lit up at your words, she even started crying as she shook her head.  
  
“I haven’t! Wonderful idea!” she then walked past you and out the door. You assumed this means you could go home and hopefully wouldn’t have to file a police report. You glanced at the clock on the wall before heading out. One, forty-five in the afternoon. You wondered if it would take you five or ten minutes to get back, mainly because you’d be running downhill now. With a heavy sigh, you took off, being careful to slow down on the corners. Once you were at your door and just about to open it, you heard someone speaking softly. Now, by now you already knew Francois voice so you knew this was someone else. It was instant, you booted your door and in the loudest voice you had, you growled out.  
  
“You invited more people over!” You locked eyes with a funny dressed man who appeared to be shocked by your sudden outburst. He had freckles and his eyes were odd, deep blue but somehow they had pink swirls in them. He had a pink bow tie that sat upon his hot pink dress shirt and purple vest. You half wondered if he came from a fairyland. As you somehow caught yourself in a staring match with the young man, someone placed both his or her hands on your shoulders, like full weight. You staggered a bit as you tried to look up.  
  
“Hey, dollface didn’t anyone ever tell you to knock.” He had crimson eyes, a bomber jacket, and a black wife beater on. He looked amused, be it a bit tired, but still friendly. The funnyman spoke from in front of you before you could make a snarky remark.    
  
“Oh dear me, you must be y/n francois told us about. I’m oliver and that is allen, were very sorry to have caused you any alarm.” You looked back to him as Allen let you go, he looked sincere, but still, something about him gave you a bad vibe. You took a step back, straight into Allen's chest. He chuckled from behind you as he wrapped his hands around your waist. Nuzzling his face in the crook of your neck. You blushed as you tried to reach for the Oliver in an attempt to get him off.  
  
“Please help.” Allen laughed lightly before Oliver's smile fell, Allen, let you go like you burnt him. Oliver stepped forward as he looked into your e/c eyes curiously.  
  
“It is so nice to meet you y/n.” He stuck out his hand in greeting, which you found yourself taking without thinking. His hands were soft but strong as he gripped your own.  
  
“It's nice to meet you…” You said dumbly as the bathroom door opened. To your surprise, a different man walked out with a bear! You instantly backed up as Oliver looked over his shoulder to see what had made you go pale, once he had he laughed.  
  
“He's a good bear, nothing to fear poppet.” He stepped forward and took his hand in yours, making sure to have a death like grip on your hand as he pulled you forward. He stopped a few inches away from the blond man, yanking you forward a bit so you could introduce yourself. Little did he know, your eyes were glued to the bear, unable to think of anything else. “matt this is y/n! she already said were welcomed in her home.” You said nothing as he smiled and gestured for the bear to do something. It moved and sniffed you, which of course, caused your blood to run cold. Images of it ripping you to pieces entered your mind, it then opened its mouth and licked your other hand. You make a weak, be it, high pitched squeak. The bear then turned around and sat at your feet, doing nothing else. Matt then waved a hand in front of your face as he spoke.  
  
“He ain't gonna hurt you, but he does want you to pet him. Here.” You hadn’t realized Oliver let go of your hand until Matt gripped it, bringing it to the bear's soft white fur. It wasn’t as soft as it looked, wirier if anything. The bear made a purring sound as it leaned into your touch. You felt excitement race through you as you continued to pet the bear without his help. A smile crossed your face as you couldn’t contain your amazement.  
  
“I’m petting a bear! I’m petting a bear! This is so cool!” You looked up to see Matt smile down at you, as while as Oliver chuckling softly. You could hear Allen from behind you picking up something as someone walked in from behind you.  
  
“What are you doing with her.” It was Francois, but he sounded angry. Though, everyone kept laughing, unbothered from his tone. You glanced over your shoulder only to lock eyes with his. He gave you a half grin before it fell again. Turning back into his angry glare. Oliver was the one to speak first.  
  
“We were going to help you with your little problem, though I can see why you would have the issue now.” Matt nodded his head in agreement as Francois growled out.  
  
“I don’t need your help, leave.” The room fell into silence for a few moments before Oliver shrugged, moving to leave with Matt, Allen, and the bear following behind. Right before they left though, Oliver patted Francois on the shoulder.  
  
“Well, if you need any help, you know where to find us.” He looked over to you then, pointing to your kitchen. “I left you cupcakes on the counter, just don’t eat the blue ones.” He giggled as you smiled brightly.  
  
“Cupcakes are my favorite! Okay, you are now welcomed at any time!.” Oliver’s face fell for a moment before he threw his head back and let out a crazy sounding laugh that sends shivers down your spine.  
  
“If you lose interest, I think I’ll go for a bite.” He then left, leaving Francois with a sour expression. It wasn’t until the door closed did you think about him. You crossed your arms as you gave him a stern look.  
  
“You should leave to, I mean you don’t live here.” He shook his head as he pointed to the wall.  
  
“No, but I do live next door.” This shocked you.  
  
“When did brent move away?” He shrugged as he picked up a shopping bag and walked past you, going straight to the kitchen. “Hey, what are you doing?” He placed the bag on the counter before looking at you.  
  
“I was going to make you a thank you dinner, for letting me stay.” You felt a small blush creep up your neck as you stared.  
  
“Oh.” You didn’t know whether you wanted to argue or not, mainly because you wanted to keep good relationships with your neighbors. Plus you really didn’t want to cook tonight. He gave you a small smile before he started to unpack the bag. “Well, I have a few things to do today, so… I’m going to leave for a bit…” He nodded his head, causing you to wonder why he felt so normal here. Like he’s been here one-thousand times over. Not wanting to think too deeply right now, you simply turned around and left.


	4. lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> starts with a short dream

He cooed softly as the broken wine bottle pressed into the soft flesh of your neck. “Leaving?” His gaze looked dead, almost like no one was inside. You blinked as your hand moved, bringing the bottle down so it wasn’t pressing against you. Giving him a soft smile, keeping your voice kind as a mother would be to her child, you spoke.

“You know I wouldn't leave you.” He seemed unamused before sighing deeply, grabbing your arm and yanking you away from the door. Stumbling as he lazily tossed you on the couch, he pinned you down, soft locks falling over your face as his gaze caught yours once again.

“What were you doing by the door then?” Thinking quickly you traced his lips, hoping that it would be enough of a distraction. Eyes searching his for a moment until you saw the tiny sign of relief.

“I was going to get your mail... “ The silence felt like it would go on forever, at least that's what you had thought before a soft voice woke you up from the strange dream. Sleepy still, you glanced to see Francois smiling down. A mouthwatering smell filling the room. “What?” You asked as he placed a plate of what could only be a five-star restaurant quality meal down. He gently moved hair out of your face as his eyes glanced towards the cupcake that was half eaten on the couch. Following his gaze, you half-wondered why you hadn’t fished it. His voice was gentle as he helped you sit up, for some reason it felt like you were paralyzed. Everything took more effort than before, but you still managed to take the plate with a small thanks. He smiled softly as he took the cupcake away. As he did so you could have sworn he glared at it. After eating you became drowsy once again, falling asleep.

When you woke up again it was to Francois' voice. Cracking your eyes open you realized it had been more than six hours. That’s when Oliver's voice brought your thoughts back to reality. “I already told you it’ll go away in a bit. Plus, I don’t see why you’re so angry. I helped.” You could hear the pout in his tone as you sat up slowly, stretching to make sure your muscles were working properly this time around. Oliver glanced to you with a huge smile. “See, she’s awake!” Ignoring his comment, you stare at them for a moment before laughing lightly.

“Why are you guys still in my house?” They both frowned before Allen spoke up from behind you.

“Well, dollface.” You sprung out of your seat at that, now staring him in the eyes with a wild look. He chuckled before continuing. “Francois was worried, called us over to make sure you were all right.” Blinking a few times you couldn’t help but laugh harder than before, you didn’t manage to stop until your sides started to hurt. Once you had caught your breath you looked at Francois with a grin.

“I’ve known you for what, a day? And you’re worried, about me?” He nodded with no hint of lying which caused you to let out a. “Aw, that’s so sweet of you.” Maybe it was because you felt so energize or flattered but you opened your arms. “Come here. I wanna give you a hug.” His face looked empty, though his eyes glimmered as he walked over. Wrapping your arms around his neck you pressed your body close to his, his hands wrapping around your waist as you spoke softly. “Thanks, but you really don’t have to go to such extents to get a friend.” Still smiling you pushed him away only to be met with resistance. Pushing once again you found you were stuck. “Francois? Could you let go?”

He did so after another long moment in which Allen grabbed you and hugged you. You could feel his shit eating grin as he spoke in a teasing tone. “If the hugs that good, count me in.” Deciding to play along, you did just that. He gasped lightly before laughing, his grip getting tighter as he picked you up lightly. Feet no longer on the ground as his hand grabbed your ass, this caused you to wrap your legs around his waist. In turn, he sounded surprised before Francois growled. “What, I’m only impressed that she has great… following skills?” He let you go, you do the same as Francois pulled you away. His gaze never leaving Allen's as his eyes locked onto you, winking. “Dollface, if you ever want to tango call me.” Not getting what he was trying to say you turned to Oliver.

“Since I hugged everyone but you, do you want a hug?” His gaze locked with Francois’s before a shit-eating smirk crossed his face, nodding all the while. Walking over while feeling his gaze on your back, you hugged him. Though, since he was only a few inches taller than you were, you felt more embarrassed as your chest pressed into his chest instead of your stomach. His hands went to the small of your back which caused you to relax a bit, though he let go as soon as Allen spoke.

“Calm your tits dude. It’s a hug.” Oliver pushed you away enough to stare into your eyes, his voice low as he spoke.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit rude to your… friend to hug others?” tilting your head in question caused him to sigh before letting you go completely. “We best be off, and y/n?” You stared at him as Allen walked over. “Try not to be too much of a tart.”

“Tart?” They waved before leaving, the door closing softly behind them as Francois’s gaze continued to bore into your back.


	5. Ummmm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, been drinking but here’s an update

It didn’t take long for you to become uncomfortable with his continued staring, turning around with a awkward smile you forze once you saw his face. Francois was pissed if his expression was anything to go by. Speaking slowly and backing up into a wall. “He-hey? You okay?” Something inside of you was screaming to run, ignoring this you wait. He took a step forward before closing his eyes for a long moment.

 

”y/n.” His tone was anything but friendly. “I!” You flinched at his sudden outburst which caused him to pause in thought as his eye brows Knitted in frustration for a minute or two. “I’m uncomfortable with you hugging my friends...” he still looked pissed. 

 

“Oh.” You remarked in confusion as he took another step forward. His eyes locking with you as he opened his arms. “You want a hug? Again?” This struck you as odd but you did understand it partly as you had a friend smilar to Allen before. Though, Oliver shouldn’t be much of a problem as he was respectful and didn’t seem the type to over step  boundaries. Francois waited a few feet away as you sorted your thoughts before accepting, after all you really enjoyed a good hug. Once you were close enough he grabbed you, suddenly hugging you tightly as his head was stuffed in the crook of your neck. “Francois.” You squeaked. “You’re hurting me a bit, could you ease up a little?” He nibbled your ear which cause you to shove him, he didn’t budge. His voice was low, sultry and angry.

 

”tu es à moi! ne refais plus jamais ça!” you had no idea what he said, he leaned back a bit to stare into yours eyes before speaking again. “Do you understand or will you need training.” It sent shivers up your spine as the intensity of his stare shocked and exited you. Still though, you had no idea what he said.

 

”yes?” You said questionably but it seemed to make him happy so you went along with it. You half wondered at that moment if that was why strange things offen happen you to. Francois smiled kindly before letting you go completely before walking out the door without another word. “What a weird day.” You stated to no one. In the end you decided to go to take a bath as your whole body was somehow exhausted once again, not to mention you really needed to process the whole days events before work stated again. 

 

————————————

 

After relaxing in the tub you went to bed early, head still spinning as you gave up trying to process everything. When you had awoken again it was to loud banging on your door. Jolting out of bed in a dead panic you raced to the entrance before staring out into the peep hole. Allen was there, his face now unmistakable. Opening it you were taken aback as he shoved past you, taking a seat on your couch as he groaned lowly. “Morning doll! You got a candle, needle, and thread you could spare?” 

 

“Huh?” You glanced to the time. It was four in the morning and Allen wanted to borrow sewing materials! He lifted his shirt before you could begin questioning him. A large wound was bleed heavily from underneath duck tape, his grin still bright and charming as he spoke again.

 

”gonna bleed to death here.” 

 

“I’ll call the cops! Jus-“ he cut you off with a loud.

 

”NO! No cops...” he seemed to pause in though before continuing. “Can’t afford the hospital bills, so no cops.” You half understood that, still you felt pretty exhausted to have to deal with this. Grabbing the items you sat on the couch with him as you heated the needle, Allen let out a confused huff as you pushed him back once you threaded the needle.

 

”relax, I might be sleepy but I was a nurse before I quit.” You could tell he was smirking by the sound of his voice. 

 

“Wow, such a shocker there.” A part of you wanted to ask what he meant by that but you had work to do and really wanted to go back to bed. Pushing him again you spoke in a more irrated tone. 

 

“Yeah, whatever. Just lay down and I’ll treat the wound.” He did as asked. Pulling the duck tape off reviled a flesh wound, nothing you’d haven’t seen before. You leaned over the couch and reached underneath to get your secret bottle of vodka. As soon as you had it you gave him a look of pity, Allen grinning in return. “This is gonna hurt, you ready?” 

 

“I’m always ready for you doll face.” He winked as you sighed. 

 

“Well now, you better act like a man and take it like one.” With that you poured it onto the flesh, a piece of metal now showing itself. Allen grunted as you stared at the bullet for a moment. The wound filling with blood again as you glared at him. “Huh.” Allen froze as you did the same. The only thing that broke you out of this stand off was Francois opening the door with a medical kit and a pissed off expression, even more so than this afternoon. Pretty much he looked like the devil. 

 

“What did I zay about bothering.” His accent stuck out on the s as he spoke before walking over to him, stopping beside you with a quick gesture for you to move aside. You did so but still were in the room as you watched him expertly remove the bullet and stitch him up. Once it was said and done Allen moved slowly up, sitting on the couch with a uncomfortable grin. “Y/n.” Francois meet your gaze with an apologetic one, hand patting the seat next to him. You didn’t responded as you tapped your foot, now pointing at allen. 

 

“Were you shot by the police?” You remained calm but were panicking on the inside. Allen gave you a sheepish expression before another knock on the door pulled you attention away. He looked relieved for a moment before you gorlwed. “You better have your answer ready to go when I get back!” He didn’t look sorry at all, more entertained if anything. Once you were at the door you took a deep breath to calm down more before opening it. A well dressed, good looking man was standing in front of you. Kind smile on his face as he introduced himself. 

 

“Good morning, I’m sorry about the early hour but have you seen my friend Allen by chance?” You stared at him blankly before sighing as you reached your hand out, sleepy smile on your face. 

 

“I’m y/n, it’s nice to met you to? Whatever your name is.” His smile twicthed at that but still he keeped it up. “Yeah I know Allen, he’s a friend of Francois.” The man opened his eyes fully to show red irises which almared and shocked you for a moment. He took your hand in a soft hand shake.

 

”I’m Luciano, are they inside?” You nodded as you stepped aside.

 

”yeah, do you want to come in? Oh and do you want coffee or tea or, anything to drink...” he stared at you in bewilderment for a second as you started to mumble on your words a bit, a yawn  escaping you. “Sorry, I’m really sleepy...” he smile as you allowed him to pass you before watching in slow motion as he pulled a gun out and pointed towards the now empty couch, following his arm as he pointed towards the window with a tsk. Stupidly you spoke in shocked confusion. “Were you the one that shot him!” 

 

His eyes locked with yours again before tucking his gun back into the inner side of his suit. “Yeah, but that won’t kill him. So.” 

 

“So?” You repeated. 

 

“Coffee while I wait for Francois, or is the offer off the table?” You weren’t one to say no to an armed gun man so you nodded before walking into the kitchen and getting two cups of black coffee ready. 

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think??


End file.
